


Can I Keep You?

by HelenaZombie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie
Summary: Helena is Pepper Potts’s adopted Little sister, who is officially hired to her Peppers new assistant in stark tower. She soon finds herself quickly falling for the prince of mischief.





	1. A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry if this sucks, This is my first fan fic and I ahve no idea how it’s going to turn out

Chapter 1:

 

_My haunted lungs, ghost in the sheets_  
 __I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me  
_My wicked tongue, where will it be?_  
_I know if I'm onto you, you must be onto me  
\- Haunted, Beyoncé _

Helena pushed her red hair behind her ear and looked herself over in the mirror. Her dress was elegant and a little sexy. A bright emerald green dress with silver and black lace along the neck and hem. It had a plunging neckline and came to just under her thighs. 

“Stop being so nervous Helena, I’ll be with you the whole time.” Peppers voice sang from behind her. Helena smiled politely at her older sister in the mirror. 

“That’s easy for you to say Pepper, you frequent these parties. I’m just a nobody..” she sighed quietly shaking her head. 

“Now none of that talk young lady,” pepper chastised her. “ your my little sister and it’s time you meet everyone. I mean you’ll be working with them soon enough. Your going to be my assistant starting next week” 

Helena finished curling a piece of her hair while Pepper impatiently drummed her fingernails on the counter. “Pep the party doesn’t start for a half hour” she sighed as she unplugged her curling iron. Pepper shook her head and blushed. 

“Yeah well you’ll understand when you fall in love some day” oh yes how could Helena forget Peppers’ love with her boss. This was indeed supposed to be an engagement party for the two of them in Stark Tower. All the avengers would be there and some celebrities. This was how she had gotten her impending job as Peppers’ new assistant. When Tony finally proposed to Pepper he skillfully talked her into getting her own assistant, and why not give her awkward little sister a shot.

Pepper grabbed Helena’s pale arm and started dragging her towards the elevator. “okay now come on, and remember just be yourself” Pepper said pressing the penthouse button at the top of the elevator. The door clicked closed behind them and Helena fidgeted biting her lip ring. “Oh I wish you would have taken that thing out. Your 26 aren’t you to old for all that crap now?” Helena shook her head and glared at her older sister. 

“Just because you lack individuality doesn’t make it any less amazing on me.. plus it makes me feel more confident.” She said as the elevator zoomed upstairs. 

The doors opened and there stood Tony in his tailored 3 piece maroon suit with a huge smile. “There she is” he said leaning down to kiss Pepper and pulled her into his embrace. He kisses the top of her strawberry hair and smiled. Helena awkwardly followed her sister out of the elevator before taking a good look around the giant room. There were red and gold balloons everywhere and quite a few people already. All sipping on drinks and casually talking amongst themselves. Some people in superhero suits and some in spectacular dresses and suits.

“And my future little sister! How are you honey?” Tony’s voice pulled Helena out of her thoughts. Tony was always super nice to the younger Potts sister. Having known her for years. In all honesty Tony had a small crush on Helena before he ever started to have feelings for Pepper.

“Oh, I’m just swell Tony... it’s a nice place you have here” she said glancing up at him. He smirked at her and winked. Helena got a small bout of butterfly’s in her stomach at his wink.

.”Well make yourself at home, get a drink, mingle.. and we’ll catch up with you later.” He said grabbing Pepper and whisking her across the room towards a group of men in fancy colored suits.

Helena once again took in her surroundings before her eyes falling on the bar. Not much of a drinker to be honest but she slowly walked towards the bar set up on the left side of the room. She stood in the very small line and waited for her turn.

“What’ll it be?” The man asked politely.

“Uhm.. how about a glass of Moscato?” She smiled as the man nodded his head. The entire bar was a beautiful red and gold undoubtedly showing off Tony’s Iron Man image. She giggled to herself.

“Was that a question?” She heard a husky yet horribly attractive voice right next to her ear. She jumped slightly and turned her head. Tall, Dark and handsome indeed. She found herself instantly blushing and bit down on her lip ring. He flashed her a bright smile. “Well I know I haven’t met you before darling” his voice like liquid velvet. He was very tall and slender. Shoulder length black silky hair, and the brightest blue green eyes she had ever seen.

“Oh.. um yeah, um I’m Helena..” she put her hand out. The man glanced at her hand and chuckled. Clearly ignoring her gesture.

“Ah you must be Ms. Potts younger sister?” He questioned grabbing her glass of wine from the bartender. She quickly turned back and whispered her thanks before turning back to the stranger in front of her.

“Yes I am, well adopted sister. And do you work with Tony? Or just a friend?” She rambled to the man who had started to stare directly into her cleavage. His eyes snapped up and he frowned. Clearly agitated at her lack of knowledge of who he was. 

“Surely you jest? Do you not watch midgardian news?” His voice dropped with annoyance.Helena’s eyes got big and she started to apologize.

“oh I’m sorry, you must be one of the avengers? I don’t watch a lot of news no, I’m more of a book worm.” This causes him to laugh. “ what’s Midgardian?”

“I’m Hardly an Avenger but yes I do technically work with them. I’m Loki God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard. “ 

A god, but she had thought Pepper mentioned the godly one had long golden locks. “Oh Thor! Are you related to him?” Clearly that was the wrong thing to say. His eyes narrowing to slits. Before a mischievous smile spreads across his lips.


	2. Remember to Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena gives a small look into her history with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure if I like it or not lol

Chapter2: 

_Cause I’ll keep singing this lie if you’ll keep believing it_   
_I’ll keep singing this lie_   
_I’ll keep singing this lie_

_-sophomore slump or comeback of the year, fall out boy_

 

Loki went through an array of emotions in that instant. Confusion, irritation, and strangely jealousy. Why would it bother him so much that this mortal he just met had no idea who he was, but of coarse she knew all about the golden brother. Of coarse everyone knew of Thor. 

“Aye! Loki is my bother and who are you Milady?” A husky voice drawled as the golden haired god put his hands down on Loki’s shoulders. Helena blushed at the mans accent. 

“I’m..” 

“She seems to be Ms. Potts younger sister brother, don’t you have somewhere you need to be? With the midgardian Jane perhaps?” Loki rolled his eyes dramatically shrugging his shoulders to get Thor’s hands off of him. Thor withdrew his hands and smiled at the beautiful Mortal woman in-front of his younger brother.

“Nice to meet you Milady. How are you enjoying the party? Has my brother been kind to you?” Thor’s blue eyes shined brightly along with his dazzling white smile. 

“Oh, it’s great, although I just got here, and yes he seems to be a perfect gentleman” She took a sip of her wine and smiled at the brothers. “So Midgard? What’s that?” She asked again turning back to Loki.

“Ha Midgard is Agardian for Earth Milady. Loki hasn’t been here very long and doesn’t quite understand all of your earthly phrases as of yet.” Loki rolled his eyes at Thor again and visibly sulked. “Would you like a tour?” Thor asked sweetly.

“Oh I doubt she would, it’s rather straight forward in here .” Loki laughed to himself. The girl was clearly very polite, and he honestly wanted to keep this mortal to himself a bit longer. His eyes raked over her small frame. Both Loki and Thor were quite a bit taller than her. But she was short even by mortal standards, she stood at 5”2. While the brothers both stood around 7foot.

“How did you end up on Earth?” Her innocent voice brought Loki back. Thor’s laugh bellowed throughout the room. Turning a few heads in there direction. Loki even seemed to laugh at this. 

“Ha that is a story for another time” Thor continued to laugh and Loki nodded his head in agreement. Across the room a woman smiled and waved at Thor. “Ah you’ll have to excuse me Milady I see a few other friends I need to mingle with” Helena curtsies politely as Thor walks away. 

*Toast!* shouts are echoed across the room. Loki and and Helena both slowly walk to the edge of the crowd as Captain America grabs a microphone. Loki rolls his eyes and leans in to whisper to Helena. 

“I find the captain insufferable.” He whispers almost kissing her ear. Helena’s whole body gets goosebumps at the closeness of his lips. For the first time that evening she takes a good look at his outfit. He wore a pitch black suit, black dress shirt, emerald green tie, and black dress shoes. He had expensive, stylish taste and seemed to match her dress beautifully. She found herself blushing at the idea that they dressed as if they were meant to be at this party together. 

He sensed her goosebumps and the shiver that went down her spine. Loki smirked delighted to have this effect on her. Both of them completely unaware of whatever Captain America was saying in the background. 

Claps followed whatever was said and then there was Tony and Pepper. “Thank you all for coming tonight and helping me celebrate this beauty of mine.” Tonys voice spoke throughout the room. Pepper smiled up at Tony and blushed at the crowd who was clapping and cheering. Helena looked back at the couple and locked eyes with Tony. An awkward smile passing between them briefly.

Things had been a bit awkward between Helena and Tony. A few years back On Helena’s 21st birthday they slept together and have never talked about it. They were both adults it shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, except it had been. It was Helena’s first time and she wasn’t even sure he knew. It didn’t help that shortly after that night Tony and Pepper had started dating. Helena often wondered if Tony even remembered sleeping with her or not. 

“You still with me?” Loki’s voice drew Helena back out of her thoughts. She had been staring up at the couple far longer than she should have. Lost I her thoughts. Smiling up at loki and nodded her head. His attention went from her face up to the couple and back.

“yes sorry, Uhm I actually think I’m going to call it an early night. I don’t feel so well.” She feigned stomach pain as she looked around the room for the elevator. She spotted it and did a slight curtsy to Loki before walking that way. Loki looked at her confused but nodded as she walked away. She sent a quick text to Pepper letting her know she wasn’t feeling well and that she’d be downstairs in Peppers room for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may change POV next chapter to 1st person and see if that helps.


	3. Crush,Crush,Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening of drinking with Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I attempted to switch to first person?

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say_  
 _I notice your eyes are always glued to me_   
_You're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

CrushCrushCrush, paramore

The last two weeks went by in a blur. Getting moved into my little suite in Stark tower, and filling out all my paperwork. Tomorrow starts my first day as Peppers assistant. Looking around my new living room I smile to myself. It was definitely nicer than my little flat that I shared with my old roommate. I grabbed my last box and started to unpack the little nicknacks around the room. 

Every employee in Stark Industries has the option of a room at stark tower. Mine was on floor 19. The entire room was a sandstone grey. Tile floors, semi furnished with a black sleek couch, and some kitchen appliances. The kitchen had a grey marble look to it with a beautiful tiled backsplash. The bedroom was my favorite part. Not very big but it had a king size bed with a big fluffy blanket on top. It feels like home. With a bookcase along the wall holding all my favorites. Then I had a small little walk in closet and a private bathroom. It was perfect. 

Helena plopped down on the couch as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

P: hey are you settled in yet? Tony and I wanted to have you over for dinner.

H: that’s super sweet of you but I really just want to enjoy my first night in my new place. We could always have dinner one night this week?

A few minutes pass before another message comes through

Tony: hey kiddo, I know your wanting to do your own thing but I would mean a lot if you came up for dinner..

I sat my phone down on the coffee table and groaned. So much for relaxing tonight. I stood and made my way into the bedroom. Looking myself over in the full body mirror. My green sweats and oversized T-shirt definitely wouldn’t be okay for dinner. I walked into the little walk in closet and looked at my few options. I decided on a shiny little skirt with a button up blouse. I added a little mousse to my hair to make some soft beach style red curls to my hair and added a small amount of eyeliner. ‘That’ll do’ 

H: okay, I’ll be up soon

 

Making my way to the elevator down the hall from my room I was startled to see mr. tall dark and handsome. “We meet again” 

“Ah yes, the little sister” his voice drawls. “I didn’t know you were here, are you looking for Stark?” I squirmed under his patient, amused gaze. 

“Actually I just moved in to my own little suite. I’m going to start working for Pepper tomorrow as her assistant.” 

“Hmmm I see. Well you must be the black sheep because I’m the only other one on this floor.. and I’m pretty sure it’s that way for a reason.” He huffed blowing his hair out of his face. “I’m not really a welcomed member to the team” 

I smiled at him. “Well don’t worry I won’t bother you or anything. Knowing Pepper I’ll be to busy running errands for her and Tony and I’ll rarely be home” he seemed to have an internal argument with himself.

“Might I offer you a drink?" He gestured towards his door.

"No, but thanks for offering. I’m actually on my way up to Tony’s.. he and pepper invited me, or should I say pestered me into a welcome dinner” I rolled my eyes playfully.

“Ah yes, another time then.” He turned back towards his door. “Unless you’d like to get out if it?” His eyebrows perk up slightly, a mischievous grin lighting his face. 

I chewed my lip. Damn him and his unreasonably good looks making my stomach flutter. “Hmm I guess I could cancel”

His door opened with a wave of his hand and he motioned for me to enter. "After you, darling."

I nod my head and walk slowly into Loki's suite. The room had dark coloring. The floors were black and grey tile. He also had a black leather couch, and a rather large set of bookshelves that stretched the length of the far wall. Many, many books lined the walls. Full of spell books and random bouts of olde English literature. The kitchen had dark grey counters and a black island in the middle of the room. The door straight back no doubt held his bedroom and bathroom. A blush sweeping up my cheeks as I think about Loki’s bedroom.

I turned around to look at Loki. He was leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face. “Like what you see darling?” 

“Yes it’s very nice. Definitely bigger than my suite!” Not entirely sure why I said that. I loved my new suite, it was perfect. 

“What would you like to drink darling?” He asked walking into his kitchen. He started opening a few cabinets. “Well it seems all I have is Asgardian liquor, or water.” A wicked grin on his face.

“I’ll try the spirits.” I smiled sweetly at him sitting down on his couch. He chuckled deep in his throat. 

“Ah yes, I must warn you. It is a lot stronger than what your used to.” He flicked his wrist and immediately two glasses of swirling red liquid in black goblets sat on the table infront to her. Loki appearing on the couch beside.

“Woah. Cool trick” I giggle, reaching for the glass. Loki watch’s intently as I take a big long sip of the liquid. The taste was very sweet and oh so strong. I must have made a face because Loki started to laugh.

“You should probably text Stark and let him know your not coming” he said taking a big gulp of his own drink. 

~~~~~Many Drinks Later~~~~~~

“S..soo tell me how you ended up here with the avengers?” I ask finishing off my 4th glass of Asgardian spirits. 

Loki smirks at me before grabbing my glass from me, before making it disappear.

“Oh you mean after I attempted to take over New York, how did they ever let me join them?” He rolls his eyes and leans back against he couch. “ I’m rather useful with my magic, and it’s part of my punishment from Odin.” 

“Whose Odin?” I ask also leaning back against the couch, head spinning a little.

“My adoptive father..” he trails off looking into what’s left of his goblet. “ I’m to remain here on Midgard and help the avengers and the human race until Odin seems for for my return.” He swigs the last of his goblet and his eyes seem to shine. “Now you want to tell me why you want to work for your sister? You have a thing for super Hero’s?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I find myself laughing and leaning forward a bit.

“Only the dark brooding ones” 

“Oh you mean Starks not your type?” His eyes lock on mine. I gulp and shut my eyes.

“Tony and I.. have.. you know what it’s getting late I should probably go back to my room.” I start to stand up. Loki puts his hand on my knee to stop me from getting up. He raises his eyebrow.

“So Stark is a sensitive subject? I’ll keep that in mind. So keep telling me about tall, dark and handsome?”

I laugh “ I said dark and brooding” 

“Hmm well isn’t that the same?” Something pulls on my stomach at the way his eyes rake over me. My heart starts to flutter. Before the rational part of my brain can take over I grab both sides of his face with my slender fingers. 

Now I have his attention. Loki gives me a mischievous smile and leans in towards me, gently pressing his lips to mine. I press back a little rougher than intended with the alcohol in my system. Kissing him deeply. His tongue licks my bottom lip asking permission and I quickly obliged. Our tongues instantly start to fight for dominance and he wraps a hand lightly around my throat making me moan into his mouth. 

My hands leave his cheeks and start to pull at his hair. Loki gasps into my mouth which drives me crazy. My hands instantly going down to his shirt, trying to yank it off his body. He chuckles and leans forward a little blocking me. My hands go to my own shirt and start fumbling with it. His hands slowly grab mine in his.

“Darling, as much as I would love to do this.. it’s getting rather late, and tomorrow is your first day.” His voice whispers as his hands hold mine still. Confusion is my first thought, quickly followed by rejection. I nod my head and stand up quickly.

“Your right, I’m sorry it must be the alcohol. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” I quickly mumble as I make my way to his door. He appears infront of the door and smiles lightly at me.

“Have a goodnight Helena. I look forward to seeing you around.” He waves his hand letting the door open before me. I quickly shake my head in thanks and walk out of the room. Loki winks at me before flicking his wrist and the door shutting again. I take a deep breath and start walking back down the hallway towards my suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? And the story will be picking up from here (: a lot more plot and more romance


	4. New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena’s first day a Time stark Enterprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little long. Sorry yall

_She sees them walking in a straight line,_  
_That's not really her style_  
_And they all got the same heartbeat_  
_But hers is falling behind_  
_Nothing in this world could_  
_Ever bring them down_  
 _Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background_

Cool kids, echosmith 

There are no windows in my suite. But I know the sky is still black. It’s only 4am after all. Looking in the mirror I finish straightening my hair before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. ‘You’ve got this. It’s not going to be awkward, just breath’

I go to my nightstand and pick up my phone. I straighten out my pencil skirt and toss my phone into my little green and black handbag. I open my door and step into the hallway  
Trying to be quiet and mindful of my neighbor. I make my way down to the elevator and press the up button.

Once inside the elevator a voice kicks on.

“Good morning miss Helena. Miss Potts is waiting for you in the cafeteria this morning. I’ll take you to her now.” I look around for the source of the voice. There is a small speaker towards the very top next to a small camera

“Oh, thank you.” I nod my head towards the camera and smile. The elevator shoots up smoothly and quickly. I glance down at my watch checking the time. 4:09am. I’m supposed to be at Peppers desk at 4:30, was she really already expecting me? Is my watch slow?

The elevator dings and the door opens revealing a rather large restaurant style cafeteria. I quickly walk out and start scanning the room. Shocked by how many people ate already sitting around the tables. Pepper spots me immediately and smiles waving towards her table. I quickly make my way over to her and stand awkwardly.

“What would you like to eat? It’s best to start your day full because Tony normally has us all running around so crazy I usually skip lunch.” Pepper says motioning for the waiter to come over. I glance at what Pepper has on her plate. 

“lll just have a bagel please.” I say to the waiter who nods and scurries off quickly. 

“You sure you don’t want more?” Pepper picks up a tumbler with the Stark Emblem on the side. “Here I already got you a coffee.” I smile at my older sister and grab the cup.

“Thank you. But shouldn’t I be getting your coffee?” Pepper literally laughs out loud. 

“Oh sweetie no, your not going to be fetching coffees for people. You’ll be helping with the avengers. Anything and everything they need you to do. You’ll be monitoring the mission files and making sure everyone is where they need to be. “ the waiter returns with my bagel and a container of cream cheese.

“Thank you!” I reach into my purse to grab money and Pepper shakes her head at me. 

“No sweetie Tony pays for all employees meals.” The waiter bows a bit and walks away towards another person.

“Oh okay, and are you sure? I don’t mind grabbing coffees and such. I don’t know if I’m the right person to be helping with all that important stuff. It seems like something someone could easily mess up.” I say before taking a big bite of my bagel. Pepper checks her watch and stands up. 

“Can you eat and talk?” She asks looking back at me. I nod my head quickly and grab my things. “Okay great, so first thing we’ll do is I’ll show you around. The upper floors is where you’ll be working mostly. Then of coarse this floor is the cafeteria. The one above this is a big meeting area and then the penthouse is Tony’s.” We quickly walk over to the elevator, and I take another big bite of my bagel. As soon as we’re inside the elevator I finish my bagel and reach into my purse and grab out a small notebook. 

“Okay I’m ready.” I say taking a sip of my coffee. It’s delicious. 

“Jarvis. Take us to the office” Peppers voice rings out.

“yes ma’am” and the elevator takes off again. This time doing down.

“Whose Jarvis?” I whisper to pepper. She smirks at me.

“Jarvis is Tony’s Virtual Assitant. You’ll talk to him frequently.” The elevator doors open and we step out. The floor is buzzing with people. Some that I recognize, most that I don’t. “So this is where you’ll meet me every day to find out what you’ll be doing. My office is back there.” She points to a rather large room in the back. I nod my head. “Your desk will be over here.” She starts walking towards a rather large cubicle towards the window. 

I follow quickly behind her. She stops at my cubicle and smiles. 

“The computer is top secret, so let’s go ahead and scan your thumb here.” She grabs a little machine at the bottom of monitor. It folds out into a little glass slide like you would see in a science lab. “Put your thumb here” she says and I place my right thumb on it. The monitor hums to life. And a green light flashes under my thumb. 

‘Scan complete’ a robotic voice says from the screen. Pepper smiles and pulls out the keyboard. 

“Okay now we’re going to scan your eyes so you will have access to certain rooms in the building.” She types a few commands and motions for me to lean closer to the monitor. This time a red lights comes out and scans my eyes.

‘Scan complete.’

“Okay now your set. You can go ahead and drop off your purse here. Now I’m going to show you we’re Tony’s office is, the training rooms, the mission rooms, break room and the labs .” She said waiting for me to put my bag down. 

~After the tour, back at the desk~

My favorite room by far is the lab. The room is entirely white and there are so many artifacts. Finally sitting down at my desk I smile to myself. This was completely different then what I imagined it would be. 

“Miss. Helena, Mr.Stark would like you to join him in his office.” Jarvis voice says from my computer. I jump up quickly and head that way. 

My stomach is in knots. Have I already done something wrong? Don’t be stupid. I internally scold myself as I make my way to his office. I knock gently.

“Come in.” His voice rings out. I slowly open the door and head inside. I’m shocked at how big it is. His desk is bigger than my king bed. I look around and take it all in. During my tour of the building, pepper just showed me his office door. Tony doesn’t normally come downstairs until afternoon and when we were touring it was still early morning.

The entire room is a mixture of chromes and blacks.There are two rather large chairs infront of his big black and chrome desk and a nice black leather couch against the far wall. Pictures of him and pepper are on the walls and pictures of his parents. He has a waterfall type fountain near the glass windows, and the entire office is immaculate.

“Hey kid.” Our eyes Lock across the room. “ how’s your first day?” He motions for me to sit at his desk. I smile and sit down.

“Oh it’s going well so far, thank you Mr. Stark.” He laughs loudly and clicks his tongue.

“Really Mr.Stark? That hurts. We know each other better than that. It’s Tony“ he winks at me causing my heart to go in my throat. I nod my head quickly. 

After a few moments of awkward silence he leans forward.

“Would you like a drink? Have you had lunch yet?” He asks standing up and walking to a wet bar in the back of the room. He pours himself a scotch on the rocks. I nod my head a polite yes. And he smiles pouring a second glass. “yes you’ve eaten or just yes to the drink?” 

“Yes to the drink. Pepper told me we don’t really get a lunch so I didn’t go get one.” I say grabbing the drink from his hands. He takes a sip of his drink and lifts and eye brow at me.

“Well you should always take a lunch, unless of coarse we’re in the middle of a mission or something.” He points at my drink and smiles. I take a drink of the scotch. It burns going down but nothing like the liquor I drank last night with Loki. My heart picked up thinking of Loki for the first time since last night. “So what happened last night?” He leans back in his chair.

“Oh uh stomach Ache. Probably nerves about today” I say taking another drink. 

“Hmm that’s disappointing. Pepper was really looking forward to you coming up to our place for dinner.” I roll my eyes. “And so was I” my eyes lock on his. My chest tightens a little bit. I sit my glass down on the edge of the desk.

“Well I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. Maybe we can reschedule one night?” I ask standing up. 

“Hey babe have y.. oh hey there you are.” Peppers voice rings from the door way. We both smile at her. “I have your first assignment! Are you ready?” She asks. I smile at tony.

“Thank you for welcoming me, and I’m sorry about last night. Both of you truly I apologize.” I head towards pepper and she nods her head in understanding. 

“We will reschedule. Pep once your done showing Helena what to do will you join me for lunch?” Tony strides towards us and places a chaste kiss on Peppers lips before smiling and leaving his office.

“Okay so, your first task is going to be helping Thor get ready for his mission.” I smile as we walk towards the elevator. She notices the smile and laughs. “Yes, He is rather charming.” 

I shake my head. “Yes he is, but I’m smiling because I’m excited to help! I know I started today thinking I was going to be doing coffee runs but I’m actually really excited.”

We entered into a small room with computer screens everywhere. The god of Thunder standing in the middle of the room with a big smile on his face. 

“Ah Helena. Nice to see you again.” His friendly voice booms. I can’t help but smile. “I was told you’ll be assisting me on this journey.”

Pepper walks into the middle of the room. Pressing some buttons on a small screen in front of her before a big map pulls up on a larger screen. It’s a map of the galaxy from the looks of it and I find myself in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	5. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Loki’s side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller chapter.

 

_And I find you, twilit beyond all the cars._  
_In driveways they sleep but streetlights will keep watch over me._  
_They flicker like stars._  
_And now the secrets carefully kept inside, run the streets red_  
_our chemicals spread, washing us through, making you mine..._

-Streetlight, Ludo

Loki hated the avengers. He hated being trapped in this god forsaken building, and most of all he hated Tony Stark. He laid back in bed and threw the tiny green ball up in the air above his head. He hated how Odin cursed him to this wretched planet. Mostly he hated how no one trusted him. 

Last night was the first time in a long time he let loose and had a little fun. He had no idea why a mortal made him feel the way he did. Mortals weren’t really his thing. Hr found Thor’s lover Jans insufferable, she was A midgardian who chased the stars. Helena was different though. Of coarse there was no denying Helena was beautiful. Although, He did have a thing for Red heads. Back when he was in Asgard he tended to migrate towards them.

A Pounding on the door grabs his attention. He sighs heavily before sitting up and flicking his wrist changing from his pjs into his traditional Asgard robes.

“What?” He asks pulling open the door. Tony stark stands there hands on his hips looking as annoying as ever.

“Hey Reindeer Games. We need to talk” Tony strides into the room and sits himself down on the couch.

“By all means let yourself in” Loki seethes. Tony rolls his eyes and fixes his sleeves.

“We are sending you on an assignment .” Loki’s eyes widen as he takes in this information. His heart starts to beat faster. He’s been living at Stark Tower for two years and has yet to be allowed to go anywhere. 

“You must be in trouble if your asking for my help.” Loki chuckles. He can feel his insides vibrating with excitement. 

“Don’t get too excited, You’ll be with Thor, and he will be in charge of you.” 

“So what exactly do you need my help with?”

“There seems to be an issue in Iceland, there have been witness reports to a giant frost creature and we feel it may be a creature from your home planet” Loki glares at Stark. 

“So you want me to what? Kill the beast? I’m sure Thor can handle a measly Frost Giant.” As he says it his insides twist. If it’s really a frost giant that means there is a war beginning. 

“Yes I’m sure he can, but I understand that you yourself are a frost giant, so we were hoping you could find out why it’s here ..” Tony trails off and Loki just stares at him. “You should meet your brother up in the mission rooms.. he can fill you in on the rest.” He cocks his head at Loki and stands up. Walking towards the door he turns and smiles at Loki. “Think of it as a small vacation. You finally get to leave. Make sure not to disappoint, okay Dracula?” 

With that Loki flicks his wrist and lets the door shut in Tony’s face. Loki closes his eyes and suddenly appears in the Mission rooms. 

“Brother.” Thor’s voice rings out. Loki nods his head before realizing there was another person in the room. There she was again. Helena. He couldn’t seem to get his mind off this particular mortal and it was bothering him to his core. 

“Of coarse he can just appear” She whispers very quietly. So quietly Infact that had he and Thor not been gods they wouldn’t have heard it. Thor laughs loudly. 

“Aye! As a child he used to jest with me all the time. He would appear at the most peculiar times to try and frighten me. Ah brother good times!” Thor exclaims slapping his little brother on the back.

“So when are we leaving?” Asks Loki turning towards one of the monitors.

Helena grabs one of the folders Pepper had printed up for her and started flipping through the pages.

“I can get you guys out of here on the jet tomorrow morning.” She says confidently.

“Darling, we don’t have to fly. I can just transport us there. There’s no need for that. Besides I find midgardian Travel positively gastly.” Lokis voice drawls out.

“Aye, I say we leave now. No time like the present. Can you transport both Helena and myself?” Thor asks smiling at Helena. Loki furrows his eyebrows.

“I wasn’t aware she was going with?”

“Oh I’m not. I’m just here to assist you guys get ready and help how I can here...”

“Aye, but I believe you would be helpful while there. You can help me keep an eye on Loki” Thor smiles at Loki. “He seems to enjoy your company and maybe he won’t misbehave it your present.” Loki laughs out loud at this. 

“You underestimate me brother” Loki says.

“I’m sorry guys but I really shouldn’t go either way. I’m technically Peppers assistant and I have a meeting this afternoon with Tony and another avenger.” Helena mumbles blushing. “But of coarse if you need anything I can give you both my cell phone number and I will be glad to assist you” she says sheepishly.

“We don’t have phones. There is no such technology on Asgard.” Thor’s voice booms. Loki tilts his head. 

“I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind lending you one while your gone if you’d like?” She asks. Loki nods his head and smiles. “Okay I’ll be back.” Helena bows to the two gods and sneaks out of the room.

Helena quickly found the supply room and found one of the older phones that Pepper had showed her during her tour that morning. She unplugged it and checked to make sure it had a full charge before returning to the Asgardian brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for what’s to come


	6. On top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between helena and Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

_You'll see our name in city lights_  
_Well make the clock stop make your heart drop_  
_It becomes alive_  
_We could pack up and leave other things behind_  
_No fact or fiction or story line_  
_Cause I need you more than just for tonight your oh oh oh_  
_All I care I can't stop my breathing in_   
_I'm weak and you were my medicine_  
_I won't stop til I am under your skin_

_Five Minutes to Midnight, BoysLikeGirls_

It’s been two months since I started at Stark Tower. I’ve found that I really enjoy this job. So far I’ve gotten to work with Bruce Banner, Hawkeye and Thor. Then when I’m not assisting the avengers I’m sitting in meetings with Tony or doing paperwork for Pepper.

Arriving back in my suite at the end of the day I’m exhausted. I throw my bag on the couch and let myself fall right next to it. Now hungry, and thinking about the leftovers from the day before. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and smile. It’s from Loki. We had been messaging on and off since he and Thor had been in Iceland.

L: I’m not entirely sure I’m doing this right but I wanted to say thank you..

H: of course. I’m glad to help, plus you know it’s my job :p when do you think you guys will be back?

A flash of green appears behind the couch and I turn quickly. My heart starts thumping in my throat. There stands Loki, hair slightly tousled a sheepish grin on his face.

“Actually just got back...” he paused and smiles. “So I was wondering.. can I show you something?” His voice is a whisper. We lock eyes and I smile at him. Nodding my head. Work has been amazing and hectic but if I’m being honest with myself, Loki has been on my mind non stop since we shared our kiss.

He reaches for my hand as I stand up off the couch. Our fingers lace together and he wraps his other arm around my back. A shimmer of light and a feeling of absolute coldness strikes for just a second before we appear outside. All I see is stars. I gasp and look around. 

“Where are we?” I ask confused. Loki chuckles letting go of my hand.

“The roof..” he says smiling. I glance around. “Kind of”

“It doesn’t look like what I imagined” I whisper to him. Loki’s eyes light up and he smiles at me.

“That’s because this is what my home looks like.. it’s an illusion to look like my balcony back in Asgard.” He looks wistful. And I reach out and grab his hand gently. Loki’s eyes look briefly conflicted until he sighs and intertwines his fingers with mine. 

“It’s beautiful Loki,” I smile at him. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” He smiles like a little boy.

“Well I was hoping it would be a nice break for you, from all the hard work you’ve been doing.” He shrugs his shoulders like it’s no big deal. “Are you hungry?” He asks as he walks towards a small table. 

“Yes actually I am. I was going to eat some leftovers right before you showed up.” Loki flicks his wrist and the table lights up in a flash of green light. Now there is a small little spread of fruits and cheeses. The fruits i have never seen before. I walk over to the table and slowly sit down. “This is lovely Loki, thank you.” Loki sits in the chair across from me.

“These are from my home.” He whispers picking up a white round shaped fruit. “Try this one, it’s very sweet” he stretches his hand out and offers it to me. I smile sweetly at him and lean forward biting into it. Of course he was correct and it was so deliciously sweet. 

“That’s fantastic, thank you.” I reach for a piece of cheese to counter the sweetness. I slowly take a bite and turn back to him. “So how long are you stuck here?” Loki grabs another piece of fruit.

He furrows his eyebrows for a second in deep thought. “Until I can prove to Odin that I’ve changed, that I am no longer a threat to Midgard.” He flicks his wrist and some of his Asgardian spirits appear along with two glasses. “ or until Stark decides to try to kill me.” He laughs and pours himself a glass before pouring me one also.

“Tony is harmless..” I say taking a sip of my drink. “And if I can be so bold.. I don’t think your a threat to humans, I think your a great guy Loki..” the look on his face is of genuine shock.

“Well I’ve been called a lot of things but I don’t believe great has ever been one of them..” he looks down at the food on the table. “Thank you..” His voice is quiet. My heart skips a beat before I lean forward and press my lips against his. As soon as our lips touch he lets out a relieved moan.

 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be wicked naughty XD


	7. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I’ve got to find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter is pure smut. If that’s not your thing I’m sorry please skip to the small tid bit at the end lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo my first smut and I’m so nervous about posting

Chapter 7

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me_  
_’Body but us, bodies together_  
_i love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I love to wake up next to you_  
_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I love to wake up next to you_

_Pillow Talk, Zayn_

It happens so quickly that I’m vaguely aware of what’s going on. Loki wraps an arm around me and hoists me up onto the table making all the food crash to the ground. His lips are strong against mine as he kisses me passionately. I’ve never had a kiss with so much desire in all my life. *bang* Thunder rumbles in the sky a second before it starts to pour down rain. Loki’s tongue enters my mouth and starts to massage my tongue with his. I wrap my legs around his waist as he leans over me on the table. His arms on either side of my hips, as the rain pours down on us. I tangle my hands in his hair and yank slightly as he moves his kisses down to my neck.

“Darling...” he mumbles as he starts to bite down. I moan out and grind my hips against him. He leans back and gives me a wicked smile. Loki immediately starts to unbutton my shirt before throwing it out of the way. His lips immediately reattaching to my skin. Sucking and biting all around the top of my bra, before yanking my bra down and immediately taking my hardened nipple into his mouth. I moan out and yank down on his hair again. He immediately sighs against me, his face nuzzling in between my breasts and his arms slipping under me to cradle me against his body.

“Loki your wearing too much clothing.” I moan as I desperately move my hips against him. He lifts his head and stares me in the eyes. He flicks his wrist quickly and a green flash removes the rest of my clothing. 

“Is that better kitten? I want to focus on you” I blush like crazy and grab his hair trying to pull him back up to me. He smirks at me before shaking his head no and kissing further down my body. The rain has now drenched us and our bodies are both slippery. It’s a warm rain, but I still have goosebumps trailing where his lips go. He puts his hand under my knees and spreads my legs wide open and bends down on the ground, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss above my mound. 

My knees instinctively try to clamp shut but his hands lightly dig into my thighs keeping them spread open for him. He gives me one more look before dipping his head back down and attaching his mouth to my clit. I moan loudly and grip the sides of the table arching my back. He smiles against me and licks up and down my slit before once again paying attention to the little bundle of nerves. I lift my hips up and buck against his mouth. Loki keeps switching back and fourth between my clit and licking between my folds and i start to feel my body tingle. 

“You will not cum until I give you permission.” His voice is raspy. My heart flutters and I nod my head. He lifts his head up to look me in the eyes. He brings his thumb up to add pressure to my swollen bud. “I’m waiting for a verbal response kitten.” 

“Yes..” I moan out as he slips a finger inside. Loki chuckles.

“Yes what?” He teasingly licks at my clit again.

“Yes Loki!” I almost shout at him. He smiles up at me.

“No no kitten.. when we are alone, and we are like this it’s daddy,” His voice thick with arousal. I moan in response . “That’s right kitten.” And immediately attaches his mouth on me again. His fingers going in and out at a slow leisurely pace while his mouth sucks and pulls at my swollen bud. 

His other hand traces circles on my hip. “Your such a good girl kitten. I can tell you want to cum for me.” His voice drips with seduction as he picks up his speed with his fingers and mouth.

“Pleaseee daddy.. please I wanna cum.” I moan loudly. Desperately grabbing at his hair. He glances up at me and nods his head yes. I finally let go as I feel a wave of white hot pleasure rip through me. I moan his name and throw my head back barely aware of my surroundings as he slowly pulls back and smiles up at me. Loki stands up and starts to kiss up my body slowly. I reach forward and thread my fingers through his wet locks. He leans back and presses a kiss into my palm. 

“Let’s take this somewhere more private..”His voice whispers. I nod my head at him and in an instant we are inside back in his bedroom. Loki stands behind me and kisses my left shoulder, kissing up and down the hollow of my neck. I turn around quickly and press my lips back to his kissing him urgently. I start to tug at his clothes and bite down on his bottom lip. Loki sucks in a deep breath before lifting me up, his hands grabbing the bottom of my thighs and tossing me onto his bed.

“I’m going to soak your sheets” I whisper as I notice just how wet I am from the rain. Loki chuckles deep in his chest.

“Darling I’m planning on it” he flicks his wrist and the now familiar flash of green emits as his clothing disappears. A deep crimson blush flushes across my face both at his comment and at finally seeing his naked body. He is pale much like myself but has such a toned chest. I look further down and my eyes go huge. Loki is rather endowed down below and to be honest I’m a little nervous about it. I e only ever been with one other man and that was tony.. not to mention years ago. He notices me staring and sends me a wink. My heart flutters and I instinctively bring my hands up to cover my heated face. “No darling.” His voice suddenly very authoritative. “You will not hide from me. There is to be no shame in my bed” His long slender fingers wrap around my wrists and pull them from my eyes and pin them on either side of my head. His green eyes meet my blue ones and he leans back down over me sealing us into another kiss. 

Our tongues massage each other as he traces his right hand quickly down my body and down to my sex. Dipping a finger inside me testing my wetness. He smirks into the kiss and nods approvingly. His finger withdrawing and coming back up to hold my wrist again as he uses his knees to spread mine open. Our kiss deepens as I feel his weight against my thigh. Thick, hard and warm. 

“Tell me now if you want me to stop.” His eyes search mine. I hike my leg up on his hip.

“Daddy.. don’t you dare stop” I whisper lustfully.

He pulls his head back just slightly to look me in the eyes again as he slowly pushes himself inside me. Both of our cries echo through the room as Loki buries himself inside. I pant against the mattress, using my hands to hold myself up. Loki’s hips pull back then thrusts forward again. Loki moans out at the tightness and I squeeze my eyes shut at the fullness. Loki stills his movements at once and holds his breath, waiting for me to adjust. After a moment I nod my head. Loki smiles at me and leans down kissing me again as he finally starts to move his hips. Slowly at first before quickly picking up the pace. 

I can hear him whisper naughty curse words some not in English, his fingers once again digging into my thighs. He lifts my one leg up onto his shoulder and uses one of his fingertips to press down onto my clit. 

“That’s it pet, cum for me.” His voice horse in my ear and with that I’m cumming. White light blasts my vision and I’m screaming his name. Loki rides me hard fast through my orgasm chasing his own not far behind me. He leans down and bites my neck hard as he starts to cum. Hot spurts searing my insides as he moans out. 

A few moments pass and he kisses my neck where he had bitten down. Then he collapses onto the bed next to me rolling onto his back. His chest heaving slightly and sweat glistening. I roll over and place a kiss on his chest before resting my head over his heart. 

*****

It’s 3am when I wake up. I stretch my arms and look around. The first thing I notice is Loki is no longer next to me. I sit up and feel the spot he was laying when I fell asleep. The bed was cold, indicating he hadn’t been there for awhile. I slowly climb out of the bed and look around for my clothes. ‘Oh yeah he made them disappear..’ I giggle at the memory. I lean down and grab his silky black sheet off the bed and wrap it around my body and make my way out of his bedroom.

I find Loki sitting on his couch. He looks so innocent. His hair slightly tousled and covering his face. He’s painting on a small canvas. Not with a paintbrush but with his magic. It’s beautiful, a landscape similar to what he showed me on the rooftop. Although this painting had a woman in it. With long golden hair and next to her was a younger boy with black hair. 

“She’s beautiful.” I say making him jump. He whips his head around and gives me an embarrassed look. “Is that a past lover?” I ask coming closer. Loki laughs and pulls me into his lap.

“That would be Frigga.. Thor’s mother. Technically she raised me but not really my mother.” He nuzzles his nose into my neck. I lean forward and pick up the canvas taking a better look at it. 

“She’s pretty Loki, your a wonderful artist.” I whisper. He smiles at me and waves his hand. The painting disappearing. 

“Thank you darling but I feel art is all in perspective.. now why don’t we go back to bed?” He asks suggestively wagging his eyebrows at me. I giggle and nod my head. Loki picks me up and carry’s me off towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y’all think 😬


	8. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter leading up for more juicy things. Also my laptop is broken so I wrote this chapter on my phone. Please forgive the grammar and spelling

  
Me, and you, and my medication  
(Making the best of it)  
Love is just a chemical creation  
(Will it be permanent?)  
Synthetic sensation  
Me, you, and my medication

Me, you and my medication, boys like girls

 

*ring, ring* pause *ring, ring* pause.. *ring, ring* 

“Will you silence that thing?” Lokis voice startles me awake. I sit straight up and look around trying to find my phone. 

*ring, ring* ah there it is! I quickly climb out of bed and grab my discarded phone.

“Hello?” I ask quietly, trying not to disturb Loki

“Helena, where are you? Your late!” Peppers voice rings loudly.

“Ah I’m so sorry, I’ll be there shortly.” I scramble around the room looking for my clothes. Of course I’m not seeing anything. I put my hand over the phone. “Loki I’m sorry to bother you but where did you put my clothes?”  
Loki doesn’t even sit up he lifts his hand in the air and flicks his wrist and I’m once again fully clothed.  
“Thank you.” I murmur quietly.  
“Okay Pep I’m on my way now.” I grab my purse and go to the door, before pausing. Do I kiss him bye? Do I just leave him be?

I shake my head and just sneak out the door shutting it quietly behind me. 

-.-.-.-.- upstairs -.-.-.-.-.-

 

“I’m so sorry I was late mr.stark” Tony raises his eyes at me and smirks.

“It’s Tony. Come on Helena, we’ve talked about this, and it’s fine. Your not that late” he casually fixes his sleeves. “Now come on, I actually need your assistance on something important today.” He picks up a stack of papers and starts walking. I quickly stand up and follow behind.  
“ I have an event I’m putting on in London, and I need you to help me with P.R” I stop and stare at him.

“Oh shouldn’t pepper? I mean she’s better with P.R than me by far..” he smirks at me and raises an eyebrow.

“Well the misses and me are fighting so she recommended I take you. Why do you have plans?” Tony laughs and then turns and keeps walking. 

-Hours later-

“So, have you ever been to London?” Tony asks as we both lounge on his private jet. 

“No, actually before working here I had hardly left the state. I’m loving all these small trips even if I’m not getting to explore.” Tony smiles and leans his chair back.  
“So what kind of event is this?” I ask looking at the stack of paperwork sitting neatly in one of the chairs.

~~~Loki’s P.o.v~~~

‘ Where is that big oaf? ‘Loki rolls his eyes as he enters yet another room in stark tower. He’s back in his Asgardian attire because admittedly he feels more comfortable this way. 

Getting frustrated he flicks his wrist and appears inside the training area where a few of the avengers are stationed. 

“Where is Thor?” Like grumbles irritably. The scarlet witch glares at Loki. 

“Probably hiding from you.” She laughs. Loki mock laughs back at her. 

“Ah yes, is that where your brother is as well?” He taunts here. Wandas eyes flash red and she starts to square up to Loki.

“Stop it, both of you. Thor is with Jane, they are out on a date.” The widow says stepping in between the two. Loki rolls his eyes and vanishes.

Back in his room Loki sits down on his couch, conjuring up some paints. He flicks his hair out of his eyes and sets to work. Loki has been drawing for over a hundred years. It’s always been his escape from reality. Back home when having disagreements with his father or Thor he would disappear into his chambers and paint the day away. Loki never had an idea as to what he would make, he just simply creates what comes to him.

Today he finds himself painting the scene he transfigured last night to show Helena. It’s the beautiful landscape of home. A waterfall, the Bifrost and a beautiful garden of flowers.

 

Loki smirks thinking of the way he had her. She was indeed very submissive, the way he always liked his women. Her red hair fanned across his pillow as he watched her sleep. Bringing back why he needed to talk to Thor. He has no idea how to go about courting mortal women. He knew that they had already slept together but what would she expect going forward? 

Norns. Look at him now, actually flustered over a mortal woman that he hadn’t even known more than a few measly midgardian months. Like rolls his eyes and summons himself some asguardian spirits before closing his eyes and taking a big gulp. 

 

~Later~

Loki is nice and inebriated by the time Thor came knocking on his door. 

*knock knock*

“Little Brother!” Third voice vibrates through the door. Loki rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers using his magic to transport Thor into his room.

“Ah he finally shows up. How was the date with the midgardian?” Loki asks conjuring himself another glass of spirits.  
Thor smirks and reaches for Loki’s glass. Loki rolls his eyes and waves his hand giving Thor his own goblet.

“It was wonderful, brother I really hope someday you know love like I do.” Thor laughs and smacks his hand ion Loki’s back taking a big swig of his drink. 

“Well I don’t know about that, but I am curious about.. what is it called? Dating?” Loki impishly says smirking. 

“Ah brother! With whom? Helena? She is very spirited!” Thor chuckles again and smiles at Loki giving him a knowing look. 

“Never mind I shouldn’t have asked. Forget I said anything.” Loki stands up and starts to walk towards his bedroom.

“Brother, stop, I was merely asking whom. I’m not judging. I really enjoy Helena! Now what do you want to know?” Thor quickly beckons Loki back.

“I just want to know if she expects anything from me, now that we’ve slept together.” Thor’s eyes go big before he smiles.

“Well that really depends, do you want her to expect more? Jane wasn’t even interested in me at first and then it happened all at once. Helena seems like the type of maiden who would like courted.” Loki sits back down on the couch and takes another drink.

“So courtship here is the same?” Loki asks anxiously. Thor smiles at his flustered little brother. And slightly shakes his head

“Aye, it is similar. Flowers, letting the maiden know how beautiful they are, making them feel special. But since we are not in Asgard there is no special banquets or special party’s to court them in front of the family and the commoners” 

“So what do you recommend brother?” Loki asks sitting up straight. 

“Okay is the first thing is..”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo was it terrible?


End file.
